The present disclosure relates to a JDF job ticket for a PDF/VT file and, more particularly, to the creation of the JDF job ticket that includes instructions for print conditions corresponding to variable data.
Portable Document Format (“PDF”) is a commonly used standard for representing finished documents after formatting. Generally, a PDF describes the text and graphics of a page at a high level in terms that a raster image processor (“RIP”) can interpret. The RIP reads the information and accesses the necessary files for converting the PDF to a raster image for outputting the image electronically on a display or as a printout by an image rendering device. A relatively newer standard is a PDF/VT file, which is a type of PDF file for exchange of variable data and transactional (VT) printing. Generally, the fixed content portions of the PDF function as a template, which is adapted for use in multiple renderings. Each rendering undergoes a merge with variable data for providing printout or display output with variable content. The PDF/VT file can include production information in a Job Definition Format (“JDF”), known as an electronic job ticket, that is provided for rendering the finished document.
A print job ticket is generally created with a PDF document for setting forth particular instructions for processing a print order of that document. A print manager relies on the job ticket to ensure that the desired processing is undergone for producing, for example, a final output provided by selected printing actions, such as, for example, finishing operations. A JDF is an XML-based file format for an electronic job ticket. A JDF file contains job information sent with the print job for ensuring that proper handling takes place. JDF information is embedded in a file and can include, for example, a document creator, text and graphics information, and RIP settings, etc.
Currently, a JDF for a PDF file includes processing instructions that do not vary between print jobs. The print job undergoes the same rendering processes for each instance that the PDF file is used to produce a printout. Similarly, the JDF for the PDF/VT file includes a set of instructions that are used from one print job to the next despite any changes in the variable content.
With the increased use of variable data and transactional printing, different operations become desirable for producing multiple printouts that each can include different variable content. For example, it may be desired that a first PDF/VT document, which includes first variable content, be printed on a first type paper stock, but a second PDF/VT document that includes second variable content be printed on a second type paper stock.
Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus and a method that does not require a new job ticket be created or modified for each instance a PDF/VT file is used create a document and render the document as a printout. There is a need for a system that creates a JDF job ticket for describing printing operations that each includes different variable contents.